Here We Are
by BlazingQuilava
Summary: Visiting a friend he lost contact with for months, Thermal Soul arranges a meet up at Sugarcube Corner to catch up with Cosmic Gazer. Note: This is not canon to my earlier works. This is just an activity I wanted to do for myself.


**Here we are**

Walking down the streets of Ponyville, filled with multicolored ponies happily going about their regular day in Celestia's sun, I couldn't help but smile at the atmosphere this town emits, especially since I'm meeting up with a certain 'friend' of mine. Aside from asking a few ponies for directions, I entered Sugarcube Corner and made my order to a peculiar pink Earth pony who's smile seems to be infectious.

'She's just as he describes in his letters,' I chuckled as I sat in a seat to a vacant table. Only two minutes pass by when I heard somepony burst through the door of the bakery. The Unicorn with a purple and neon green mane, evening blue coat, and emerald eyes can be seen panting, almost collapsing on floor from exhaustion while tiredly looking around as if looking for somepony.

'That's one way to make an entrance,' I try to stifle a laugh at his expense as I wave him down. The Unicorn finally took notice, looking down towards floor with his face as red as a tomato, and sulkily sat down on the chair across of me.

"Hehe, sorry I was late, Thermal," he apologize as he found the will to speak, "I sort of lost track of time helping Fluttershy in her cottage"

I shrugged, "It's alright, Cosmos, I just here myself. You see, you can say I got lost when I arrive at the train station."

Cosmos finally look up at me, but with a very sheepish smile, "That's what I mean. I was suppose to meet you at the train station and guide you here."

"Oh," I simply respond, "Even still, it's okay. At least I got to see Ponyville for a little longer than expected."

He shaped up at my remark, "Okay."

"But what's important for me right now is hearing what you've been up to, pony to pony," I gave a small smile.

"Me too," he beamed, "It's been such a long time since your last letter."

"Sorry, I've been uhh, busy," My voice faltered.

"It's fine," He shrugged like I did before, "Here has been crazy for me too."

"Speaking of, how are you adjusting to… you know, your current predicament?" I vaguely said as to not attract unwanted attention.

"Honestly, I don't know what to feel," He slouch a bit as he spoke.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm lucky to have nice ponies, especially Fluttershy, take me in when I was lost and confused in my arrival," he explained further, "but I'm sure if they trust me or not."

"Why wouldn't they? From all the letters I had read, they seem to like you."

"I know and again I'm forever grateful for all they have done for me, but I always felt this rift," He gestured with his hooves.

"A rift?" I parroted.

He nods as he continues, "A pony whom Fluttershy found in the Everfree forest, with no memories before the event, and to top it off, doesn't know how to be a pony. Doesn't it seem suspicious to you?"

I thought hard about what to say next, "But isn't that what comes from losing your memories? I'm sure they understand you're trying your best."

"But I'll never really connect with them," he interjected, "I can never related to them like any other pony can. Even the most basic stuff to the average pony. I… I feel like..."

He trailed off into silence. Cosmos looked away from me, hiding his teary eyes with his bangs. I nod slowly as I took in what I perceived.

"I see," I began, "You feel like an outsider, don't you?"

After a moment, he nodded as he turn to face me again, apparently had calmed down. "I-I'm sorry for that..."

I shook my head, "No need to apologize, Cosmos. I can definitely see why you felt that way. Given what we discussed beforehand."

"I still can't believe you believed me," He said, "That I'm a human."

I shrugged, "I've seen and heard stranger stuff in my travels. Besides, you don't seem like the lying type. At least I hope so."

"I hope so too," he added sadly.

I sighed, not out of annoyance, but out of sympathy strangely enough. Right on time to break the tension, Pinkie Pie showed up with my order; two slices of chocolate cake. Greeting us in her usual(?) bubbly mood, she noticed Cosmos wasn't his usual self. I ensured Pinkie he'll be fine and I'll look after him. Pinkie seemed reluctant to leave at first, but as a rampant of ponies started entering the bakery, she left it to me. Turning my attention back to Cosmos, he seem to be eyeing the cake in front of him on the table.

"I thought I'll treat us to something," I explained, "Since it's my first time visiting here, you know?"

He seemed taken back at the gesture, "Oh! You didn't need to do that!"

I shook my head, "It's fine, really. And to be honest, I got a major sweet tooth and I wanted to share at least."

He laughed a little as he starts digging in to the cake, "Well, for one thing, you have good taste."

I chuckled, "Figured you'll like it."

Already eaten half-way through my slice, I couldn't help but think back to a time, a time I wished to forget. Before I could go further into the memory, Cosmos spoke up.

"If… If I may ask..."

I look up and gave him my full attention, "Have you ever… felt like an outsider?"

The memory came into full view at that moment, all the sadness and anger I had buried long ago started to bubble up to the surface. As if to cope with the renewed feelings, I grip my bracelet around my left forelock. But then again, I hated this bracelet too…

"Thermal, are you okay?

His words brought me back to my senses, giving me a chance to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that."

After a moment, I spoke, "No, it's alright. I was just… remembering something."

He nodded, "Do you mind talking about it, if it's okay?"

"Not here," I simply answer, "Somewhere a little more private."

"Well I can take you to my favorite spot near the hills," he offered, "Almost nopony goes there, but it's a bit of a trek."

I smirked a little, "Sounds good to me.

I get up from my seat and started trotting to the door, "Lead the way."

"Wait what about-" he began, only to look at my plate to his amazement is completely empty.

"Do not underestimate my sweet tooth," I playfully mocked, "Now are you coming or what?"

He sighed as he donned a slight grin, "Fine fine. I'll eat along the way."

As I was waiting for him, I couldn't help but look at my bracelet again and sigh. The urge to chuck this thing came at me like a mad bull. But I restrain myself, 'What do I gain from doing that?' I asked myself. Seeing Cosmos approaching me, I quickly mask my inner feelings and allowed him to lead the way.

'But it is a sole reminder, of this empty feeling inside of me.'


End file.
